Batarm (City)
'''Batarm '''or sometimes '''Bataram '''is a city in Ihjarga, Fayos. It is located on the Parakashna Peninsula in middle Ihjarga in the Batangal District. Batarm means "Lower-Cliffs" in Ihjargan. It is known as the Sunken City by travelers and is the largest city by population in Ihjarga. Layout Batarm is separated into three sections: The Batarmar, the Middle District, and Varatmar. The city originally consisted only of the Middle District when it was constructed sometime circa 630 A.E. as a citadel to defend against invading forces when Ihjarga split into two nations. Since, the city has expanded into three notable sections. The city is defended by a natural set of walls: massive cliffs that the city is carved into. The Middle District Located on ground level to the area outside of the city walls, the Middle District is carved almost entirely from the stone that makes up the cliffs of the area. At one point, the cliffs were entirely solid, a massive basaltic batholith that encompassed most of the peninsula. Now, the cliffs are mostly hollow, shaped into buildings and streets extending all the way to the ocean. There is one gate into the city, Ayaanavartavia, or "Gate of the Sitting Man". The gate is fifty feet tall, with a smaller gate within it into the city. The main building upon entering the city is rigged with traps and murder holes in case of invasion. It is called the Snake Spire. From the Snake Spire are three paths, all of which lead to bridges into the three major neighborhoods. These neighborhoods of the Middle District are Trader's Row, Berima, and the Temple District. They are in the west, north, and eastern directions respectively. The Trader's Row Heading west from the Snake Spire, one will enter the Trader's Row. Here is the main causeway, which stretches to the sea, winding near the cliff so as to have access to the multitude of storefronts that line this side of the wall. Many small offshoots snake from the main row into tiny pavilions and terraces, some even wind in staircases down to Batarmar. The main Row itself is still cliff rock, for the most part, inlaid with various bricks and stonework and the occasional bridge to allow for ease of travel. Still, the road is narrow and crude walls are erected on more open sections of road to stop people and animals from falling below. The most notable landmark in the Row is the Madriva Bank, a massive structure, towering up into Varatmar and down below into Batarmar carved out of a singular block of cliff stone. It is said to be the most trustworthy vault in all of Ihjarga, at least, of those open to the public. The tunnels beneath it are so confusing that even the tellers become lost and must use ropes to guide them back to safety. Madriva bank houses incredible artifacts belonging to notable families, such as Hathortep jewels and ancient artifacts belonging to the lost kings of Bailet. It is said that the Bailet treasures within the vaults are guarded by an ancient and unknowable evil and that anyone who can locate them without dying will be rewarded with riches beyond compare. At the end of the Trader's Row is a massive staircase and ramp that leads down to the docks as well as to Batarmar. The steps are notoriously slippery and many have fallen down them to their death's. Thus they are known as the Red Stairs. Berima North through the Snake Spire is Berima, the housing sector of the Middle District. Here are the oldest homes in the city, built in its founding. The bridge inside has been repaired many times, broken thrice, and is called now Sayana after the last sultanate who rebuilt it. Many of the bastions of stone land are worn and disjointed in Berima, mostly due to the construction below wearing away at the stone. Because of this houses are bridged by whatever can be acquired. Despite this, the architecture of the homes are very complex and beautiful and to live in one is seen as a great privilege. Category:WIP Category:Locations Category:Ihjargan Locations Category:Cities